Chained by the Devil
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: During her time as Jin Kazama's bodyguard, Nina finally realizes she has some kind of feelings towards him. The feelings turn out to be mutual but how will she be able to deal with the evil that's living inside of him? Kazuya will make a few appearances!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written a Tekken story in a very very long time and I decided to after I recently started playing the series again. I have always loved Nina Williams and it's very disappointing that there aren't enough stories about her so this is one to add to it. I have enjoyed Nina and Jin as a couple since Tekken 6 so I thought about writing something about the two of them. I do pair Nina with other men such as Dragunov, Kazuya, Bryan and Lars but I haven't yet written anything for those pairings but I do hope to get some good short stories going about them all. Jin and Nina though seem to be the most important of my favorite pairings so I decided to write about them first. It will be at least five chapters long. There will be a lot of action and drama in the story as well as other adult content. I will post the warnings as soon as the time comes but until then I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **NOTES: Sorry that I didn't explain what the story is about :P it takes place around Tekken 6 and war is still going on between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation but it mainly focuses on Jin and Nina's feelings for each other as well as Jin trying to keep control of the Devil gene inside.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone from the making of this story nor do I make any profit from the making of this!**

 **.**

11:35 PM

Jin looks down at the bright screen of his phone and saves the time in his head as he hits the lock button. He slides the phone into his trench coat pocket, which is lying in a wrinkled mess on the bench beside him and gives his attention back to Nina after her short return from the bathroom. Jin begins to realize just how much Nina has had to drink but then he looks down in front of him at the beer bottles on the table.

They both had a bit too much to drink and Jin drops his head, cradling it in his warm hands, trying to ease the spinning with his fingers but it doesn't seem to work.

The loud chatter of the other drinkers has been drowned out by the both of them and Nina sighs with a smile as she lets the back of her head sink into the red leather behind her in the booth and closes her eyes. Jin witnesses this and licks his quickly drying lips, taking out his phone again only to distract his mind from the unwanted thoughts that won't go away.

He can't look in Nina's direction without feeling something strange; he's blaming it on the alcohol and he hopes that's all it is.

He stares at the time again across his phone screen with googly eyes, brushing back a few dark bangs from his vision and hits the lock button again. The smell of chinese food and alcohol still lingers in the air but what's stronger, much stronger than those smells is the wonderful scent of Nina's perfume and the sweat on her skin.

It's the alcohol, it has to be the damn alcohol. Nina opens her azure eyes and brings them upon Jin across the table from her. She looks down at the two empty wine bottles before her on the table and then over at the beer bottles under Jin's chin. She raises one hand and wipes her entire face, feeling stupid. Jin looks quite handsome tonight and looking at him gives Nina undesired chills.

The little peek of his chest underneath his dark button up shirt has her licking her lips more than a few times and she retrieves her cell phone from her pants pocket. It's just about midnight and their waiter comes back to warn them that the restaurant is about to close, but they are still welcome to sit at the bar. Nina kindly thanks the young waiter and he leaves with a smile. Nina looks at Jin closely and he raises his head to find her stare.

"The driver is still outside Jin, I think it's time for us to get out of here," Nina says softly with a smile and Jin nods his head standing up moments after Nina slides off the bench.

Jin grabs his trench coat and hangs it over his forearm as they leave the restaurant together. They get more than a few stares when they leave but it doesn't matter at all to them. They both know who they are and what they do. Jin Kazama is the one man in control of the world at the moment so seeing more than a few people giving him weird stares is nothing to him.

The driver flicks his cigarette into the gutter and opens up the back door for Jin and Nina. Nina assists Jin into the vehicle, he slumps a little bit and has to use his hands to catch himself but he's fine once he is all the way inside.

Nina chuckles to herself and slides into the vehicle close behind Jin, watching where she places her feet before the driver closes the door. The driver leans over the seat to look at the two in the far back of the limo, totally surprised to see Jin on the floor of the vehicle, laughing over something the driver must have missed.

"Sir, are you alright?" the shocked Korean driver asks in his native language which Nina isn't fully familiar with yet and is ready to open up his door but Nina stops him.

"He's alright, he just had too much to drink," Nina reassures the driver with a wave of her hand, crossing her leg while watching Jin roll around on the floor at her feet. The driver nods his head, the nervousness not completely leaving him and starts the car. Nina turns her head to look out the tinted window only to find people from the restaurant staring. She sighs, rubs her left temple and looks back down at Jin who has finally stopped the hysterical laughter, his dark eyes meeting her azure ones.

Nina swallows when she meets his gaze and uncrosses her leg. "I drank way too much Nina, I'm sorry you have to see me in such a mess like this," Jin apologizes, his accent strong and his cheeks a light shade of pink as he slowly gets up and reclaims his spot beside Nina.

The familiar scent of his fading cologne and the bitter mixture of alcohol on his breath has Nina inching a tiny bit closer and she doesn't understand the reason why. The colorful lights of Tokyo put Jin and Nina's features on minimal display. Jin rubs at his eyes, brushes back a few dark bangs from his eyes and leans into the blond woman's space, attempting to steal a kiss but Nina snaps herself out of her trance and puts a hand to Jin's chest.

She swallows, hoping he doesn't notice it and gives him a neutral expression. "You are making a mistake Jin," is all that comes out of the woman's mouth and Jin nods his head in agreement, brushing back a few more bangs, turning to lean back into the leather seat.

"Forgive me Nina," Jin comments quietly, almost too quiet as if he's been hurt by the rejection.

Nina takes in a deep breath and mentally kicks herself in the back of the head. One of her hands ends up resting over one of his broad shoulders and they meet gazes again. The driver steals a quick look in the rearview mirror and strangely enough, Nina notices and it causes the driver to direct his dark eyes back onto the road ahead. Nina turns her body towards Jin, raises her hand from his shoulder to his hot cheek and moves back some bangs before lightly placing her lips to his cheek.

"There is no need for any kind of forgiveness Jin, you are a special man but why risk our friendship over a few silly drunken kisses?" Nina says as she pulls away, pulling her hand slowly away but Jin grabs it and moves it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

There is definitely something here and damn, Nina doesn't need that romantic shit in her life but the feelings are mutual and it will kill her if she doesn't admit it to herself.

 **.**

After dropping Jin off at his residence in the countryside of Tokyo, Nina is left in silence on the way to her house just a few miles away. She shuts her eyes and drifts off into a tiny slumber.

 **E/N: How was the beginning? I hope it was interesting enough :)**


	2. Chapter 2

This update contains a little bit of action and tiny talk of gore. Please enjoy :)

It's 2 in the morning and Nina is finally able to crawl into bed. Her eyes close and she stays flat on her back, hidden comfortably underneath the cotton blanket as she reaches out her hand to the nightstand to turn off the lamp. Once the entire bedroom goes suddenly dark, save for the beautiful moonlight glowing in through the open window, Nina quickly drifts off into a deep slumber. Her thoughts are empty and it's not a surprise; what occurred earlier with Jin Kazama has happened before and not just twice. It's happened so many times Nina can't clearly remember and she wants to keep it that way.

.

6:32 am

The annoying buzzing of her phone is the first thing that she hears as she is awoken by it. Her vision is a tad blurred and the blinding lamp that illuminates the room doesn't help the situation; she sits up and reaches for her phone on the nightstand, brings it into her view and blinks her eyes before seeing Lars' name plastered across the screen. The only time she gets a call from Lars is when something serious is happening. Being woken up this way isn't Nina's favorite but she's got to do what she's been hired to do. She answers the call while rubbing the sleep from her eyes and tosses the blanket off her, swinging both of her bare legs out of bed with such swiftness.

"G-Corporation has attacked the west side of the Zaibatsu and I don't know where Mr. Kazama is," Lars says loudly into the phone and Nina holds the phone against her ear with the help of her shoulder and gets her leather biker suit ready, and while listening to Lars and coming up with responses, she sets the phone onto the unmade bed, puts it on speaker phone and quickly puts her short blond hair into a secure ponytail.

"I will make sure nothing happens to Mr. Kazama, just make sure to get all of your soldiers out there!" Nina responds with wicked aggression and ends the ca ll.

Her heart is racing and with no time at all to spare, the assassin slides into her biker suit and flees into the bathroom to wash her face. If there isn't time for a shower she will at least wash her face and leave with her keys and helmet in her possession. With the outside motion sensor lamps lighting her way, Nina hurries into the small garage and jumps onto her bike, starting it up. She cautiously examines her surroundings quickly and slides the helmet onto her head just before she takes off into the early morning. The city traffic is awful and there are more than a few accidents on the freeway but when she safely makes her way into the center of the city, Nina looks up at the massive cloud of smoke hovering angrily over the Zaibatsu. There are Tekken Force tanks, a few G-corporation helicopters and explosions going on inside the Zaibatsu.

"Kazuya!" Nina growls, violently pulling off her helmet and she leaves her bike in an alleyway, running towards the danger.

Large guns and grenades are being fired by both parties and Nina is too busy trying to find Jin to notice the innocent screaming bystanders being injured and killed from stray bullets and explosions. The once blue sky is now full of grey ugliness and evil and when she enters the Zaibatsu, dodging the onslaught of bullets and explosions, she finds Lars and a small group of his soldiers ransacking the building in search of Jin Kazama. They both meet gazes but they continue on with their duties, parting from each other in a hurry. Nina flees to one of the elevators but after slipping inside, a large Jack-5 drops down from the ceiling and the assassin leaps out of the way, falling to one knee but she quickly recovers and pulls out a dagger from her leather boot, readying herself for combat.

"Ugh, not one of these lug-heads," Nina grumbles to herself and the Jack-5 takes the firs t swing, which Nina blocks with her forearms and she gives the robot a swift kick behind the knee and it sends the large metal beast onto its ass and while it's down, Nina is very quick to pierce the Jack-5's upper body with her dagger and she makes sure to push it in as deep as it can go, as she drags it downward until it's red eyes go black. Out of every encounter Nina Williams has had with a Jack-5, this one was by far the easiest one.

Nina wipes her brow and continues to move onward. It doesn't take the assassin long at all to get through another couple rounds with the Jack-5's but she makes it to Jin's office with more than a few bruises and cuts that could use a little tending to. The large room seems to have been ransacked and not by Lars and his soldiers; more like destroyed. The bar in the corner, the alcohol, all the glass and broken windows, curtains blowing in the wind with fire damage, all of it makes Nina hurt. She is Jin Kazama's persona l bodyguard, and she is supposed to protect him but all she seemed to accomplish is let all of this destruction and have Jin go missing.

.

Nina leaves Jin's office and finds his throne room as well as Jin himself but he's not himself. Nina looks down at her boots, upon the shining floor at the black feathers laying freely about the said floor. There are bloody boot prints leading towards the throne as well as human gore and the sight of all of it has Nina's blood boiling. She's never been so affected by anything like this since the death of her father and she drops her dagger the minute that 'Jin' finally reveals himself to her.

This is the very first time she's seeing the Devil that lives inside of Jin and she's utterly terrified but also determined to fix this. She must have been drowning out all sounds besides her and Devil Jin's breathing because when Lars and his soldiers come piling into the large room, she jumps and swallows. Lars had witnessed the Devil before and he's worried for Nina.

Without looking her way, Lars touches Nina's shoulder, while gazing at the Devil ahead of them. Nina moves from his unwanted touch and one of his soldiers grabs her upper arm, leading her towards the entrance. Nina fights only for a moment but then gives up after realizing that there isn't anything that she can do for Jin and she lets Lars' soldiers to walk her out safely. There are still a few more Jack-5's that they have to fight through but the real issue they should be worrying about is seeing Kazuya right outside the double doors with a large group of Jack-5's behind him and Anna, whose close at his side. Nina pushes the soldier off her and glares daggers at the evil couple.

"You have something I want, Nina," Kazuya says with a nasty grin, his arms crossed against his chest. Nina's mind is so full of discomfort and annoyance but mainly worry for Jin. She may not be as ready for this fight as she wants to be but it's a fight they need to win.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I hope this update is enjoyable :) part of me doesn't really care for it but I do hope you readers like it!

Nina opens her eyes, blinks them a couple times to rid her vision of the unwanted clouds and raises her head only to recognize the deep ache in the back of her skull. The smells around her aren't familiar but quite welcoming and the comforting warmth caresses her every cut and bruise. After blinking her eyes one last time, she is finally able to take note of her new unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" the assassin questions with a raised brow, rubbing at the back of her head, sitting up in which comes to her now as a bed and a very comfortable one; large and warm.

Her arms ache and so do her legs where she had been hurt by the Jack-5's but she leaves them alone and leaves the bed, examining the medium sized bedroom which looks very familiar to her now that her vision is crystal clear. She can't be here, no, not here. As she searches questionably in the overly decorated bedroom, Nina opens the door only to be greeted by the silver-haired playboy Lee Chaolan and the cheesy ass smile across his lips gives her so much grief that she pushes him back with a hand to his chest and walks on by him but he stops her by grabbing her wrist.

Nina catches a surprising glance of Lars right down the long hallway and he sees her, coming toward them. Nina Williams is one of the best assassins around and she's completely dumbfounded on how the hell she ended up here, at Lee's manor. What the fuck happened to Kazuya and her sister, what about Jin? Is he alright? Nina turns her head to shoot an evil look back at Lee and she pulls herself free from his grip making her way to Lars.

"Tell me what the hell is going on Lars, and don't leave anything out!" Nina growls and stops before Lars, looking up into his azure eyes with a scary intensity in her own. Lars' expression is neutral and he keeps his eyes on Nina even as Lee gets closer.

"Mr. Kazama had to be put down with a tranquilizer gun Nina, and Mr. Mishima had fled after I put a few bullets in him," Lars begins and he brings his gaze down, looking at the slight damage that 'Jin' had caused his right forearm. His casual attire is quite eye catching but it's nothing that Nina hasn't seen before. Nina sees the blood stained wrap around Lars' forearm and brings her hand upon it.

Their eyes meet again and Lee decides to leave them alone. "Red wine anyone?" he says out loud with a smile and leaves their space. Nina doesn't mean for the light touch to bring out any feelings Lars might possibly have for her and she is quick to pull it away.

"Is he alright?" Nina asks and the soft tone of her voice has Lars giving her a questioning look but she has a right to worry.

She needs to be close with Jin, to be able to keep him safe. Lars rolls his dark sleeve back down and slides both of his hands into his white pants pockets. "He will be," is all that Lars tells her and he leads her into the massive sized family room of the manor.

Nina is a bit too familiar with this place only because Lee and her dangerous younger sister have been dating for a few good years and back in the day, Nina won't ever admit it to anyone not even herself that she once had a little teenage crush on Lee Chaolan. She wasn't naive, Lee was just the only man Nina knew at the time and knowing that he was just as filthy rich as he is now attracted her more than anything. Now, she couldn't care less about that perverted womanizer. Being in the same room with him just gets under her skin.

"The Zaibatsu is under a lot of construction and Lee offered you and I a place to stay so I took it," Lars explains to Nina as he takes a seat on the blinding white love seat near the large marble fireplace. Nina stands beside him with her arms crossed wondering about many things, thinking about Jin...and that demon she saw who took his place. She could've done something to stop all of that destruction, she knows she could've but she didn't.

Lee returns with two bottles of red wine and a 20 some year old maid carrying a tray with three empty glasses who possesses the same hair color and cut as Anna, which gives Nina the creeps. Lars looks up at Nina and offers her his spot because he knows all too well that Nina doesn't want to be even 10 feet near Lee. She quietly takes it and crosses her leg.

"You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Lee says out loud again and his voice bounces off the marble walls, irritating Nina more than she already is.

The young Japanese Anna look-alike sets the silver tray down onto the long coffee table and bows to the three of them before exiting the room and as she leaves they listen to the sounds of her heels. Lee pops open the one wine bottle and they all watch some of the bubbles float up to the rim and Lee pours a wonderful amount of the wine into the three glasses, gazing over at Nina while finishing up. Lars crosses one ankle over his knee and rests his right arm over the armrest of the pristine couch, taking his glass of wine from Lee.

They both look over at Nina who is busy staring off into space but when Lars reaches out to touch her shoulder, she jerks slightly and gives Lars her eyes. "Are you alright Nina?" the golden blond asks, setting his glass of wine down onto the mini table at his right side. The woman nods her head and stands up without a word, snatching a glass of wine from the tray and leaving the room.

Lee keeps quiet as he sips from his glass and waves his hand for Lars to go after her. The silver haired man takes the spot next to lars' and relaxes into the cushions. Lars finds Nina in the kitchen which is just as large as the family room, leaning forward onto the marble counter, staring out the big window. The sunlight shining through is welcoming and the glistening sight of the pool outside is lovely but it doesn't seem to distract Nina at all. Lars is quickly noticed by the leather clad assassin and she finishes her glass of wine, setting it down with a clack.

He stands beside her, placing his hands out in front of him on the counter. "There wasn't anything that you could've done for Mr. Kazama, he needed to be tranquilized for everyone's safety," Lars explains to the woman the best that he can and without another word, Lars just watches Nina walk away. He looks down at his hands and leaves the kitchen.

.

5:36 pm

It's been a few hours since Nina last spoke to Lars but she's fine with that. She must have fallen asleep in one of the guest rooms from earlier. She sits up in the large well made bed, rubs the side of her head and looks over at her cell phone beside the frilly pillow. Her thoughts instantly flee to Jin and who he had become. The devil's face won't leave her memory and it makes her palms clammy at just the thought.

There are a few unanswered questions that run through her head; what the hell happened to her when the fight with Kazuya was occurring? Why did it seem too simple to get rid of Kazuya and how the hell are Nina and Lars still walking? Nothing made sense to her at this moment and the more she tried to put the pieces together the more her head throbbed. She has to get out of this fucking place and make sure Jin is alright. Feeling hot and sticky in her damaged leather suit, Nina messes with her ponytail, grabs her phone and leaves the bedroom in a hurry. The hallways are empty, completely empty besides the tacky, over the top decor. The assassin is quiet as she hurries through the halls but when she comes to the family room, she sees Lars supposedly asleep in the love seat.

Lee isn't anywhere in si ght and that makes her a bit leery but creeping towards the front double doors, reaching for the handles, Lars stops her. What the hell? His voice startles her just a bit and she doesn't even bother to turn her head to look back at Lars who is rising to his feet. The assassin swallows a large lump in the back of her throat and slowly lets go of the handle.

"You need to stay here Nina, Mr. Kazama would want me to look after you," Lars admits nonchalantly walking towards her. Nina finally turns to face the man and the look she gives him is anything but sweet.

"You must not know what I am capable of Lars, now I suggest you turn around and forget you ever saw me leave," Nina says sharply and grabs a hold of the bronze handle only to feel a tight grip at her wrist. Nina's eyes are blown wide but she opens the door. Lars uses his other hand to close it and that's when things get serious. Lars notices the slight bruising on Nina's face, her visible creamy collarbone and the few tears in her leather suit. Nina narrows her eyes and the two of them remain in complete silence.

"Who the hell do you think you are Mr. Alexandersson?" the blond assassin breaks the silence with her surprisingly booming voice and yanks her hand from his grip. The woman is impatiently waiting for him to speak and she shoves him, initiating a fight.

Lars continues to silently look at Nina and it only heightens her anger. The man steps forward, grabs both of her wrists this time, and quicker than the assassin's reflexes, Lars pulls her against him with their mouths pressed together in an awkward kiss. Nina is so taken aback by Lars' action and she wiggles against him, hoping the movement doesn't broaden his startling actions. Her eyes are blown wide and she stops moving completely, somehow frozen by the man's kiss. Lars doesn't make an effort to deepen the kiss and he gives Nina the chance to leave by letting go of her wrists.

Once Nina takes a step back, forgetting that she is closer to the door than she thought, Nina wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, gives him a sharp slap across the face and rushes out the door with the lovely scent of her hair falling behind.

Lars rests his fingers against the warm slap print across his cheek and opens the large doors but he isn't able to find the assassin anywhere near the manor. He feels like a total dumbass for kissing such a dangerous woman but for also letting her go. Lars leaves Mr. Chaolan's manor in search of Nina.


End file.
